


Supersymmetry

by SpecialHell



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecialHell/pseuds/SpecialHell
Summary: A Post-Winter Soldier happy ending.





	Supersymmetry

**Author's Note:**

> A/N. 1. The title and (sort of) premise for this comes from Angel the TV series' Angel/Cordy arc.
> 
> A/N. 2. Oh God, what have I done? I was never going to write in this fandom, and now look what's happened!

Steve looked up from his coffee at the sound of the window. Even in the darkness, he didn’t need a greeting to recognise the visitor.

“Bucky?” 

Steve stepped around his kitchen island and, cautiously, moved towards the figure standing in the shadows. He stopped a few feet away, not wanting to scare off his friend. Silence filled the space for long, uncounted moments, before Bucky’s hoarse words drifted into the dark. 

“Were we in love?” 

The question caused a small gasp from Steve, and Bucky stepped closer at the sound. There was still distance between them, but now Steve could see the confusion and fear in Bucky’s eyes. 

“I keep getting these flashes, whenever I remember you. I can’t tell what’s real. Is it real?” 

Bucky looked so agitated that Steve couldn’t bear to lie to him. 

“You were my world,” Steve sighed; voice shaking at finally voicing the admission. “I loved you like I’ve never… We were a team. Always.”   
Bucky moved to step forward, but Steve shook his head. There was more to the answer, and Bucky deserved to know.   
“I don’t know how you feel.. felt, about me. Only you can know that, Bucky. I’m sorry.” 

Steve couldn’t tell if it was the light from outside the window, his own heartache, or if Bucky’s expression really did harden before his eyes. Before Steve could say anything else, Bucky was gone.

~

A week went by without any sightings, and Steve began to lose heart. Sam had been monitoring all police and military channels, but there was no mention of Bucky at all. Steve was in the middle of a fitful sleep when he felt the weight on his stomach. He tensed and opened his eyes, only to relax again when he saw Bucky laid on the bed next to him. Going slowly, so Bucky would see his movements, Steve turned on his side. The metal of Bucky’s replacement arm was now brushing against his back, and Steve rested his own hand on Bucky’s hip. They looked into each other’s eyes in silence for a while, before Steve gained the courage to speak.

“Were we in love?”

The smile that spread across Bucky’s face at the question made Steve’s heart bloom in his chest, and the whispered response caused a responding grin.

“We still are.”


End file.
